When MICR (magnetic ink letter) and OCR letters are printed on bills, checks, bonds, card forms, etc. used in banking facilities, etc., designated letters have been conventionally in many cases selected by means of revolving a type wheel (type element) with a pulse motor, etc. and printed by means of an electromagnetic revolution with a driving wheel and a solenoid. However, in those cases, drawbacks such as the following are found: it takes time to fix a determined type position by means of a revolving type wheel and a type valve; the construction is complicated and results in 50 CPS of printing speed at the most; the construction produces a high driving sound; and the construction is expensive.